KISHLOVERSICHIGO
by bigbooty
Summary: About Kish and Ichigo in love,but Masaya trys to destroy the love they have. Please read. I would love to know what you think about it.


LOVE.BABY.KISH.

Ichigo stepped into the shadows of the moonlight, as she spotted Kish. He walked slowly toward his home base where the other aliens waited for him to return. Ichigo backed away slowly, but she tripped, falling onto the ground with a loud thud. Kish looked in her direction, spotting her. Kish swiftly moved toward her, as she stumbled to her feet. "Wait Ichigo! I-I need to speak with you," Kish said, as he stepped toward her. She could not move. For some reason her body told her to stay, like she needed him. "What do you want from me?" Ichigo asked, as she stood. His body was so close, she shivered. "Oh, are you cold?" Kish asked, as he removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders. Ichigo grabbed him pulling him closer, as she kissed full and passionate.

In the shadows of the park Masaya watched, as Ichigo kissed Kish. They pulled away quickly; Ichigo stared at the ground not saying a word. Kish lifted her head, his eyes stared into hers. "I love you, Ichigo," Kish stated, as she looked up at him.

"I love you too, Kish," Ichigo replied, as she kissed him again. Masaya just stood there. Kish grabbed Ichigo's hand dragging her to his home base. They both disappeared behind the main gates, as Masaya turned around to leave his love behind.

Behind the closed gates Kish directed Ichigo to his room, as she flopped on the bed. His lean body stood over her, as they kissed once more. She removed her shirt and crawled under the covers. Kish followed and made love to her. "Ichigo," Kish whispered, as he leaned over her body.

"Say my name again," Ichigo said. Don't ever stop saying my name she thought. They made love until their bodies screamed for air.

SEX.KISH.RYOU.

The next morning Ichigo awake in Kish's bed, as he lay beside her snoring filled the room. She slipped out of bed, as she headed toward the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped inside, but arms wrapped around her body. She turned around and was face to face with Ryou. "Why did you chose him over me? I thought you loved me," Ryou asked, but he's form faded and turn into Masaya. Then his form faded too and Kish stood there. "What's wrong are you okay?" Kish asked, as he stared at her.

"Nothing," Ichigo replied, as she stepped into the shower. Kish followed her inside. "Are you sure you are okay?" Kish asked, as she nodded her head. As they took a shower the smell of sex traveled down the drain, as warm water washed over their bodies.

Ichigo dressed quickly and kissed Kish goodbye, as she headed back to the cafe where the Tokyo Mew Mews waited for her to return.

When she stepped inside the cafe all the Tokyo Mew Mew surrounded her. All of them stared at her. "So, what did you and Kish do last night?" Lettuce asked, as Ichigo gave her a blank stare. "Come on don't be shy," Pudding, said, but still she stared at them.

"Ichigo come here I need to speak with you," Ryou stated, as he stood in his office doorway. Ichigo hurried inside, as the girls followed. "Privately," Ryou said, as he glared at the girls.

"Okay, okay you just had to tell us to leave. You don't have to be so rude about it," Mint stated, as she and the others headed back to work.

"Now that we are alone," Ryou started. "Um… I need to tell you something important," Ryou said, as he blushed a bright red. "I LOVE YOU!" Ryou blurted out, as he embraced Ichigo. Ichigo stood there, as she looked into his eyes and kissed him. She broke away suddenly and turned around. "I am sorry Ryou, but I love Kish and I can't give back the feelings you have for me," Ichigo said, as she played with her hair. Ryou just stood there. "I don't care if you love that "thing." I will always be here for you. If he ever hurts you I will never forgive him. I will tear him limp for limp," Ryou replied, as he hugged her once more. She kissed him and they just stood there. Then Ryou laid her on the table, as he unbuttoned her shirt. Ichigo placed her hands on this pants zipper trying hard to unzip them, but she stopped, the reality of what she was doing hit her. "Please don't stop Ichigo. I love you," Ryou said, as he lay on top of her and made love to her on the desktop. "Stop it! Ryou I know you love me, but please stop it!" Ichigo yelled, as she tried to push him off. She had no effect on him, as he still leaned over her body. "KISH! PLEASE HELP ME!" Ichigo screamed, as she pushed Ryou harder than before. The door open and Keiichiro enter the room. "Ryou, Ryou get off of her!" Keiichiro stated, as he rushed over to help Ichigo. He pulled Ryou off of Ichigo, as she stood and pulled up her skirt. "This is not Ryou. This is a puppet, but who would do this?" Keiichiro asked, as Kish appeared in the room.

"I would," Kish replied, as he smiled.

HATE.KILL.LOVERS.

"But I thought... you made love to me. I thought you loved me," Ichigo said, as she fell to the floor. Kish shook his head.

"You are pathetic. I only got close to you so I could take over Ryou's body and have a little fun, but Keiichiro here and to spoil it all. You were in on it to. How could you do this to me?" Kish asked, as he pointed to Keiichiro. "Never mind that let's just destroy you now my lover, Ichigo," Kish stated, as he wiped out his sword of darkness.

"I'd be glad to fight you, but I think my buddies are going to miss all the fun," Ichigo stated, as she turned to leave. Kish appeared before Ichigo and stopped her dead in her tracks. "I am afraid not. See I had it all figured out. You aren't really home you are in a game, let's say. When you were asleep I hooked you up to this device and now you and your buddies will be together. I guess you all can die together. Even my dear, Keiichiro," Kish replied, as he disappeared. The Tokyo Mew Mews appeared in the middle of the room. Ichigo raced to them, as she untied the bonds that secured them together. "Mint, Lettuce, Pudding can you hear me?" Ichigo asked, as she shook them wildly.

DEATH.MEW.KISH.

"K-KISH I HATE YOU!" Ichigo yelled, as she began to cry. Kish reappeared by her side. "Oh, my kitty don't cry. I'm going to kill you quickly," Kish whispered, as he leaned over to kiss her. Mew Ichigo swatted at Kish's face, leaving a long scar down his cheek. He just stood there, as he glared at Mew Ichigo's back. She stood and turned around to face Kish. "Strawberry combo," Ichigo said, as she releases her powers on Kish. "Strawberry whip," she yelled. A whip full of thorns slipped into her palm. She slashed Kish wildly, as she left marks on his body. Kish's body was soaked with blood, as it pooled around his body. "If you mess with me or the Tokyo Mew Mews again, I swear by my hands you will die," Mew Ichigo said, as she fell to the floor. On the ground lay Ichigo.

That next morning Ichigo awoke next to Ryou, as she stared at his face. Keiichiro was next to her, as he quickly checks on the monitor equipment. "Hey sleepy head," Keiichiro said, as he smiled at her. She lifted herself up, and stared around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in my laboratory," Keiichiro replied.


End file.
